The present invention relates to blinds, such as are used in goose and duck hunting.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a structure which appears to be a stook of straw bales and which is used to camouflage a hunter.
A further object is to provide such a portable blind which is portable, easy to assemble and easily stored or transported in a nested arrangement.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a structure wherefrom the hunter can spring essentially unhampered as the assembly swings open without falling apart. To return to a hidden state the hunter need only pull the assembly back into place.